Muse
by Velvetina
Summary: Yuki doesn't think he needs a muse...


**Title: Muse**

**Author: Velvetina**

**Beta: Rroselavy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them...sadly**

**Pairing(s): Yuki/Shuichi, Tohma/Yuki(Implied and one sided)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers/Warnings: None**

Yuki Eiri stared disbelievingly at his computer screen. It was blank. How could it be blank? He'd been sitting here writing for the past hour…well, when he said writing, what he meant was that he'd smoked a few cigarettes, drank a beer, debated changing his hair parting to the right, and had drawn a couple of doodles of the pink ball of fluff that he called his lover. But surely he'd, written something during that time period too. Yuki's left eye twitched as he realised that, in fact, he really had done no writing.

He positioned his hands over the keyboard, determined to get some serious writing done. He was at the climatic chapter in his latest novel where his typically Barbie Doll heroine did something incredibly stupid and needed to be rescued from the manic killer by the big strong hero. Personally, Yuki found the well-used storyline rather insipid, however his fans seemed to love the formula, and who was he to deny the ladies what they wanted? Other than himself, it seemed he mentally annotated, remembering the period of mourning his fans had gone through when they found out about his relationship with Shindou Shuichi, more fondly known as 'Brat'.

As his mind drifted to thoughts of Shuichi, Yuki's hands dropped once more from the keyboard. His lover had been on tour for the past two weeks in America, where Bad Luck had become a smash hit, and wasn't due back for yet another week. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Yuki desperately missed Shuichi the boy's endless energy never failed to brighten up the author's darkest moments. When it wasn't irritating him to death, that is.

Yuki glanced once more at his computer; it was becoming apparent to him that he wasn't going to write anything at this period in time just as he hadn't written anything constructive for at least a fortnight. Having writer's block didn't faze him anymore, it was something that went along with the job- obviously. However, he was getting slightly tired of fobbing off his agent with excuses about why he couldn't hand over his latest chapter to her.

Knowing that forcing the issue just made the block worse Yuki stood and headed out of the study to collapse sullenly on his settee. Scowling he fished his cigarette packet out of his shirt pocket and proceeded to smoke the lot whilst staring out of the large window.

Two days later Yuki had grown so tired of the silence in his apartment, and the lack of words flowing from his fingertips, that he'd done the unthinkable. He called his brother-in-law. Calling Seguchi Tohma was not on Yuki's top ten list of 'things that don't piss me off as much as most things do' he admitted that the name of the list could do with shortening, but he'd reached the end of his tether. He never imagined that he- of all people- would say this, but he actually needed to talk to someone. His immediate family was out, Mika would just badger him to the point where there was a distinct possibility he'd snap the phone in half, Tatsuha would either babble on about Ryuichi in his usual perverted manner, or hit on Yuki again…which was an incident he didn't really want to repeat. Either way, with his lover gone, sex talk was the last thing Yuki needed at the moment. As for his father, he snorted, he'd rather shag Seguchi. Which, rather ironically, brought him round in a full circle to Tohma; there was basically no one else to call. And there was the distinct possibility he could get a meal out of the situation, and he was getting tired of cooking for himself day after day. It was so much more convenient to con someone else into doing it.

"Eiri, not that I'm not delighted to hear from you, but may I enquire as to the occasion?" Yuki rolled his eyes as Tohma's silky voice came through the line.

"No occasion. Can't I just call up my brother to talk?" He often found it useful to remind the other blonde of their current relationship. It seemed that Tohma found incest distasteful; however, the keyboardist always seemed to settle this qualm by reminding Yuki that they weren't actually blood related.

"Brother-in-law only, remember. And I like to think we are so much more than that, Eiri, we have been through so much together."

"I prefer not to remember that," Yuki drawled. "Now are you going to talk to me or not?"

"Of course I shall, of course. How are you doing? It seems we haven't had a chat in ages, I've missed you." Tohma's voice held a husky note.

Yuki smirked; this was exactly what he'd been waiting for, "Not too bad. Bit hungry though, I haven't really had the time to cook, and Shuichi is on tour…"

"I'll be there in half an hour," came the instant reply.

An hour later Tohma and Yuki were sitting across from each other, each eating a plateful of spaghetti bolognaise that the platinum blonde had quickly thrown together. Against his better judgement, Yuki had confessed that he was struggling slightly with his writing, and now Tohma was looking at him speculatively.

"And you say that it's been just over two weeks?" aqua eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, about that. It's nothing major." Yuki eyed his glass of wine before downing the liquid and pouring another.

"Naturally. Maybe you just need a muse…someone to inspire you." The other man was almost purring.

"I've never needed one before." Yuki stood to take his plate to the sink, distancing himself from Tohma.

"Perhaps you should try it out, I'd be more than willing to be a guinea pig in this situation." Yuki threw him a dark look and Tohma quickly added "Then again, that boy of yours is back soon, isn't he? Have you missed him at all?"

"No!" Yuki snapped instantly and then threw a suspicious glare at the other. "Why?"

Tohma's eyes widened, blonde strands falling into them. "No reason," he replied innocently.

"Bullshit, you always have a reason."

"Well if you can't figure it out…" Tohma left his sentence trailing and shrugged, "All I shall say is coincidences are amazing things, though they aren't always coincidences. Good night Eiri, call me whenever you wish to talk. Whatever the time, I'll be there for you."

Amazed, Yuki watched his brother-in-law stroll out of the door, mentally trying to connect what the other had been saying. Was he implying that his writer's block was caused by Shuichi's absence? Like the boy was his muse or something? Preposterous!

Five days later Yuki was calmly sitting on his couch when the front door slammed open, and in a split second a solid weight landed in his lap.

"Yuki! I'm home! Did you miss me? Did you? I missed you loads! The tour was amazing. We were amazing. I was amazing. Did you watch it when we were on TV? Did you?" Yuki glared down at the person now occupying his lap, who looked up at him with adoring violet eyes.

"No I didn't watch, Brat. I'm a busy person."

"Yuki you're so mean," Shuichi pouted.

Yuki leaned down and laid a soft kiss on the others lips. "I guess I missed you a little." Shuichi squealed with joy and tried to bounce, but Yuki stood which made him topple to the floor. "Now keep quiet, Brat, I've got work to do."

Ignoring the loudly wailed 'YUUUUUUKI!' the writer walked calmly towards his study and sat at his computer. As he booted up, Yuki listened to the sound of his lover nosily unpacking. Seriously, how did one person make such a racket? Soon the latest 'Bad Luck' single was blaring out of the speakers, and if he listened closely, he could hear the real Shuichi singing along. With a soft smile Yuki laid his hands on they keyboard and the words flowed out. Maybe having a muse wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
